In Control- a Percy Jackson smut
by Iwritesmutnottragedies
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are spending their summer at Camp Halfblood training new recruits, keeping the peace between the gods and the world... and cozying up every night in their shared private cabin. Just the porniest, smuttiest ideas I could think of, all together in one place. Enjoy ;)


After an exhausting day of training the new recruits at Camp Halfblood, Annabeth Chase was beat. She had stumbled in to Percy's cabin while sleepily stripping off her seriously scratched up armor. Who knew eleven-year-olds could be so vicious? Annabeth had managed to take a hot shower before collapsing on the bed, too tired to bother with pajamas. She took a quick look around the room she'd been sharing with her boyfriend and smiled to herself, remembering Percy's not-so-innocent offer to move in with him, given that he had the entire cabin to himself. Sighing gently, she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her gorgeous roommate.

Percy was wired up after an exciting day of battling his camp mates. His team's epic victory in capture the flag had prompted a huge celebratory bonfire that had lasted hours. Nothing but laughs, battle reenactments, and a bit of contraband ambrosia that one of the campers had snuck out of Dionysus's personal store. The only thing missing was his beautiful girlfriend. The last few months with Annabeth had been something out of a dream. She was everything to him. Fierce in battle, a courageous adventurer, a caring mentor to new recruits... and an absolute maniac in bed. Ever since she had moved in to his spacious, private cabin, they had been having the time of their lives. The sex was mind-blowing, powerful and passionate and so fucking hot. Just thinking about it made Percy have to readjust his position in his chair. He had been absentmindedly staring into the flames, lost in a fantastic memory of a fun joint shower experience from two days ago. Grover noticed the ghost of a smile on his best friend's face and elbowed him in the arm.

"Hey Perce, you ok man? Looking a little lost there bro," he said, secretly guessing at what was distracting him. "Maybe it's time you got some rest?"

Percy was jolted out of his delicious daydream.

"Oh- yeah. Maybe," he chuckled. "Goodnight Grove," he said to his friend, getting up from his camp chair.

Percy wandered back to his cabin, trying to appear nonchalant. Secretly, he was dying to get back to his room and see the love of his life. She had been on the opposing team in capture the flag that afternoon, resulting in an unforgettable struggle between the two lovers in the woods.

He was guarding his team's flag by the creek in the middle of the woods when she snuck up behind him and tackled him, causing them both to fall to the ground. They wrestled around, their eyes gleaming with adrenaline and unmistakable lust. She was on top of him, straddling his waist while trying to knock him unconscious. She went in for a punch, but Percy turned his head away at the last second, and her fist connected with gravel.

"OWW, YOU DICK!" she'd shouted, shaking her hand in pain. He'd grinned cheekily up at her, which made her furious. She tried again, this time with her uninjured hand, but Percy had anticipated this. He caught her fist and used their momentum to roll himself on top of her. Now he was straddling her while she bucked and writhed beneath him. He held both of her wrists in place above her head with his powerful, muscular arms, rendering her helpless. She didn't quit fighting, though, her body wriggling furiously and her eyes flaming with defiance. Percy glared right back into her bright green eyes with his own ocean blue ones. Quickly their gaze turned from one of rage to one of overpowering lust. He was used to Annabeth being the one to take charge, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. She was capable and confident, plus it turned him on to no end. Her dominating ways were familiar and extremely hot. But now, with her powerless and writhing underneath him, Percy felt a new, darker emotion. He was in complete control, and she was helpless to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. He didn't even bother hiding his massive hard-on as he ground into her waist, securing them to the spot with his mouth curled into a sexy smirk. Annabeth was taken aback by this new side of Percy she was seeing. He was commanding, powerful, and so fucking hot that her panties were positively drenched. She had never been more aroused in her life, and that was counting their morning shower from two days ago! Percy was a second away from kissing her right there in the open, possibly more than kissing, when the trumpet sounded, signaling the end of the game. Percy's team had won. They both snapped out of their lusty stupor, and Percy had helped his girlfriend to her feet.

Ever since the game Percy had been relishing in that feeling, that power he had over Annabeth. It was so erotic that he could hardly take it. He was excited by the possibility of trying that dynamic out in their shared bedroom one night. As Percy finally reached said room, he realized he might soon have his chance.


End file.
